


as a family

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [289]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but you know they're sharing a spouse, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Flayn finds out the reason her father is not quite accepting of her husband, and it has a lot less to do with him being overprotective, and a lot more to do with who that husband is.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Commissions [289]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	as a family

Flayn knows from the start that her father is opposed to her marriage, but she always knew that it would be difficult to get him to approve of anyone. He has always been overprotective, so she has been prepared to rebel from the start, should she finally find someone to spend her life with. However, she had sort of hoped that Byleth might be an exception from all of that, considering how much he has done for the benefit of the church, and for their family in particular.

But Seteth is just as put off by Byleth as he would have been by anyone, and does everything that he can to let them both know that he is not happy about the situation. Flayn assures Byleth that there is nothing to worry about there, and that she is used to this sort of thing, and that Byleth is just going to have to get used to it as well, since they will have to deal with it from here on out.

Fortunately, Byleth is not only understanding, but also supportive.

Flayn can only hope that things will get better as her father has a chance to adjust to it, but that does not really do her much good in the moment, and it seems like the wait will go on forever. She tries doing things to get him to realize how happy she is, and to help with some family bonding, but he is having none of it, leaving her to wonder just how long it is going to take him to come around on his own, since it seems that nothing she can do will help speed things along.

At this point, it is starting to become frustrating, as well. She knew to expect him to not be supportive of her gaining some independence, but she really had hoped that he would be able to see past his own qualms eventually, and support his only daughter, his only living relative, finding happiness. Instead, he remains standoffish and critical, and makes it hard for her to even enjoy her married life, until she finds herself willing to do absolutely anything to get him to stop acting like this.

Flayn loves her father so much, and she does miss being able to be close to him. For her, that is one of the hardest things about getting married. Though she has spent a lot of time wanting to get out from under him, so that she can have her independence, she never wanted to have complete distance from him, and she is so used to doing everything with him that she misses him. It was always going to be hard, trying to get used to being away from him, but he makes it that much harder by being difficult every time she sees him, and wanting nothing to do with the married couple, only wanting to see her alone.

Flayn has to do something, before she goes absolutely crazy. She decides one day to go confront him in his office, where she can come in through the door, blocking his only exit so that he has no choice but to talk to her. Once she has him cornered, she plans to give him a piece of her mind, and then, hopefully, by the end of their discussion, he will understand how he is hurting not only her, but also Byleth, and will warm up to the idea a little more, or at least pretend to be decent, for her sake.

But when she storms in, she finds that he is not there, which kind of puts a damper on her whole plan of cornering him. She decides to wait for him, because even though he will have a chance to run when he is still in the doorway, she kind of doubts that he will do anything that extreme or immature. Perhaps just meeting him here will give her a better chance to speak with him, so she sits down at his desk, waiting for him to return.

That is when she notices a leather bound book sitting on top of his desk, one that she has never seen before. Almost immediately, Flayn finds herself curious about what he writes inside of it, because it does not look like the kinds of books that he uses for his church duties. And, though she knows that it is wrong to pry, he has not exactly been open with her lately, and if this is some secret diary like she hopes it is, then it might offer her the answers that her father has refused to give her.

At the very least, it can keep her busy for a little while, while she waits for him to come back.

Nothing could prepare for what she finds inside, though. All of the information is here, dating back to when she first announced her engagement. Apparently, her father only started writing in this book because he felt he had no one he could talk to about all of his conflicting emotions, and needed some other way to vent, which seems a little dramatic to her at first, until she starts to read what he says.

Naturally, he goes on about how much he adores her and wishes that he did not have to watch her grow up, about how she is all he has in the world. He wants to be happy for her, because she is so happy, but it is hard to be happy when she is growing away from him, getting married and finding love outside of her family. All of that, she could have expected, but then, he goes on to detail another reason that he can’t bring himself to be happy for Flayn, and that has less to do with her, and more to do with the one that she is marrying. Flayn nearly drops the journal in shock.

Her father is in love with Byleth. Her _father_ is in love with _Byleth_. Flayn is going to need some time to process that, and figure out where to go from here.

~X~

The answer that she arrives at is one that surprises even her, but the more she thinks about it, the more she can admit that she can see why they would be good together, and that thought does not fill her with any sort of jealousy. She still loves her husband, and still would not give him up for anything in the world, but she is used to her father being involved in most of her business. It almost feels like it would be natural, if something like that were to happen.

Even more surprising is Byleth’s calm reaction when she talks this out with him. Well, Byleth being calm about things is not surprising, as he tends to take everything in stride, but even so, she would not expect him to be completely accepting of the fact that his assistant and father-in-law is in love with him, and that his wife thinks that it would be a good idea for them to try and get the two a bit closer, if only in the interest of family peace.

It makes her realize that Byleth, the honorable new archbishop and her stoic yet loving husband, might have a secret crush of his own. Once again, instead of feeling any jealousy, she is just happy to have come up with something to move things along. Flayn is ready to accept all of this, because if this is what her father wants, nd if this is what will make them all happy, then there is no reason to hold back. She has been around for a while, and she knows much stranger things have happened than this.

It is hard to convince Seteth to join them for a small family gathering, but she is able to persuade him, and that is where they confront him, wasting no time once he is in the door. Flayn starts off by saying, “I have read your little journal entries, and I know everything.”

“Flayn, I have no idea what you’re-”

“No use trying to deny it! You wrote it all down pretty plainly,” she says, giving him a wicked smile, as if to let him know that there is no way out of this. “You are in love with my husband, so there is no point hiding from it anymore.”

“Flayn, listen, there must be some sort of misunderstanding,” he says, blushing furiously, struggling to come up with some sort of excuse. “I really wish you wouldn’t jump to conclusions, what must your husband think with you saying something like this in front of both of us?”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Byleth says rather bluntly, which seems to stun Seteth right into silence. He looks between the two of them, trying to make sense of something that he never expected to encounter in his life, but he obviously needs a little help to properly understand it.

“We are doing this as a gift to you, father. You know that I do not like all this difference between us, and if you had been honest from the start, we might have been able to work something out much sooner,” she says, her voice earnest and sincere.

“I’m sure you know exactly why I didn’t think I could bring something like this up with you. With either of you. I did really want you both to be happy, but I…”

“No need to worry about any of that anymore,” Byleth says, suddenly stepping closer. “If Flayn is happy with it, and if you and I are happy with it, then I don’t see what the problem is.”

There is something to having such a laid back and open-minded husband, because Flayn doubts she would have gotten this far with anyone else. Then again, had she married anyone else, she doubts that he would have been the sort of man to catch her father’s interest like this, but that just might be an indication that the two of them have even more in common than they realize, both falling so hard for the new archbishop and all.

But now she gets to watch as her husband pulls her father closer, not holding anything back as he presses his lips against his, and this should not be such a touching scene to her, but it is. She can’t help but feel warm inside, watching the two of them finally connect, knowing that this might finally be the end of the family drama that started the day she announced her engagement. And what a strange end that it is- but in her opinion, that only makes it that much better, to be able to see her father’s happiness again.

He has been so lonely since her mother died, something that he tries not to show, and tries not to talk about, but it has always been clear. She had suspected some jealousy as a potential cause for his distance, though she never would have guessed he was jealous over the groom himself, but rather, just jealous that she had someone to spend her life with. Either way, now, he will have that someone as well, and the three of them can all be close, as untraditional as an arrangement like this may be.

When Byleth steps back from the kiss, Seteth is left dazed. It has been a long time since he has kissed anyone like that, and it is clear that he has no idea how to react. Which means that what comes next will only leave him in that much more of a daze, but since this is a gift intended just for him, there is no reason that the three of them should not go all the way, and make sure to show him everything that he has to look forward to, should he decide that he wants to continue with this.

The two of them just have to keep things moving. While Byleth starts to undress Seteth, Flayn gets herself undressed, not at all self-conscious about what is about to happen. In her eyes, it feels like the most natural conclusion, the best way to show that she does not mind sharing her husband at all. Having him between the two of them will certainly drive that point home, and the only way that they can make this kind of progress with someone like Seteth is to just make things happen.

All he can do is stand there, shocked into silence, and Byleth has no trouble stripping him down, and revealing just how excited it is about all of this. At the same time, Flayn moves forward to help Byleth out of his clothes, so that she can get him ready. The position is pretty obvious, with her beneath Byleth, and her father on top of him, but since she doubts Seteth has any idea how to move this sort of thing along, she is the one to get her fingers slick so that she can finger Byleth and get him ready to take the other man.

At some point in all of this, Seteth remembers how to speak, and asks, “Flayn, are you sure about this? I…I can’t help but think this might be moving a little fast, and…”

“If you are not sure about it, then you do not have to do it,” she replies with a smile. “But Byleth and I are _very_ sure about this.” That stuns him right back into silence, but she notices that he does not even make an attempt to move from where he is, much less try and get dressed to leave. He is a lot more interested in the way that Byleth softly moans to do anything but keep staring.

And then Byleth lays Flayn on the edge of the bed, getting between her spread legs so that he can press the tip of his cock against her, as she looks up at him with all the love in the world in her eyes. It means a lot, for the two of them to be so willing to let anyone else into this, and somehow, watching the man he loves plunge into his only daughter, with every intention to let him join in on the fun, is what it takes for Seteth to realize just how much they are doing for his sake, and to accept that this is definitely what he wants as well.

He moves to stand behind Byleth, muttering, “I’m sorry if I’m not so good at this. I haven’t…not since Flayn’s mother…”

“That’s alright,” Byleth says, looking at Seteth from over his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

This has to be the strangest thing he has ever gotten himself into, and yet it feels right. Suddenly, whatever Flayn has felt this whole time starts to bleed into him as well, and Seteth can understand perfectly why she came up with this idea to begin with, and he is so grateful that he doubts he will ever think of a way to express it.

And he loves Byleth so much, more than he has ever been able to express, and he is slow as he pushes forward, filling Byleth with his cock steadily, carefully, and he is so overwhelmed with emotion that it is all he can do to keep himself under control. He loves both of them, in very different ways, and they make it clear that they both love him in their own ways as well, in the way that they have worked together to do this for him.

Seteth is going to take a while to get used to this, but for now, he decides to stop thinking so much, and just let himself enjoy the moment. With a low groan, he gives into the pleasures of the moment, and starts thrusting into Byleth, finding a rhythm that he hopes is not too much, but judging from the way that Byleth only moans, he thinks he must be doing a good job. Beneath the two of them, Flayn is gasping out, and Byleth is rocked between father and daughter, the two people that he has come to love the most in the world, the two people who welcomed him into their family long before he ever considered marrying into it.

For all three of them, it feels natural and it feels perfect. To anyone else, it might seem like a strange arrangement, not at all befitting an archbishop and his family, but to them, it feels perfect, like it is what they were meant to do all along. They are a family now, and Byleth is right there in the middle, able to be loved by father and daughter alike.

It is Flayn who gives in first, surprisingly. Seteth feels as if he is on the edge from the beginning, practically, but it is Flayn who is left screaming with her sudden orgasm first, not that her father is far behind, not with how overwhelmed he is by everything. It just takes a few more frantic thrusts to give in, filling Byleth as he nearly collapses on top of him, all of this too much for him, when it has been such a long time since he has felt pleasure like this.

Byleth is able to finish not long after the two of them, and then all three of them are left to lay together, moving further into the bed, with Byleth nestled between them. He has a feeling this is where he is going to find himself for a long time, but he is happy about that. This is exactly where he is supposed to be, of that he has no doubt.

And on either side of him, his lovers can both breathe a bit easier, both knowing that the other is happy, that neither of them have to sacrifice their happiness to achieve that. They can both be happy, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
